Chapter 0 - Welcome to the Killing Game
"...Welcome to Hopes Peak." "That's what I heard before I entered this place." (???) "Where am I? Why am I here?" "Will I ever... go home...?" "I blacked out after saying such words." "..." "... "...ey." (???) "Hey!" (???) All of a sudden, I feel something grab me up. "Hey! You were knocked out cold!" (???) "..." "..." "Heeeellllloooooo!" (???) "Huh? I mean... Hello?" "Finally you speak!" She flashes a quick, warm, smile. "I'm Haruka Saotome. Ultimate Actress. You can call me Haru! God... I'm so glad that I ended up finding a girl.. " (Haruka) (This girl is pretty decent looking...) (Haruka had long light green curly hair tied into pigtails, light green eyes, and the Hope's Peak Academy uniform on. I guess that means she attends this school as well...) (I'm not sure if I'm decent as well.. I have short wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and like Haruka, I have the Hope's Peak Academy uniform on.) "So, what's your name?" (Haruka) "My name... it's Yoshimi, right? Yoshimi. Yoshimi..."(Yoshimi) "Um... are you okay?" (Haruka) And just like that, I came back to reality. "Anyway, what's your last name?" (Haruka) (M-My last name... I-I..) "My head hurts thinking about it... why? WHY?! NRHHHNNGGG...!" (Yoshimi) "Y-Yoshimi! Calm down, please!" (Haruka) Haruka gives me a soft slap on the back. "I-I'm sorry... I don't want to admit it... but I can't remember..." (Yoshimi) "Hm? Don't apologize! It's totally normal that you forgot your last name! I mean, in this current situation, it's impossible not to forget something!" (Haruka) "Really? Thanks a lot." (Yoshimi) "Um... do you know what your talent is?" (Haruka) "Yeah... it's um... it's...." (Yoshimi) I smile, as a sign of telling her it's hopeless to try and remember. "Well, that's fine. I like mysterious people!" (Haruka) We give each other a smile. (I'm glad I have a friend to get me through this nonsense...She's definitely q) "Anyway, we're at Hope's Peak, right? This looks like a classroom." (Haruka) "Yeah, but it makes no sense.. all I remember is finally entering Hope's Peak, and... well, blacking out." (Yoshimi) "And why's the classroom so empty?" "Not just the classroom. " Haruka says, looking out through the door. "There must be others that got here as well, right? Let's go find them!" "Okay." (Yoshimi) And with that, we started looking for the so-called "others". "Hey, Yoshimi! I found everyone!" (Haruka) Immediately I run over to Haruka who's in the gym. What I find in the gym is about.. 14 students, all spread apart. "They're all confused..." (Yoshimi) "Of course! They're just confused as us!" (Haruka) "Yoshimi! You should go and see what they're talking about." "M-Me? Um..." (Yoshimi) "Just go!" Haruka says as she pushes me into a crowd. (Sigh. I guess I have to do this... might as well talk to everyone seperately so I get the gist of how they are like before trying something.) Ayame Tsumiki (I guess I'll approach Ayame first.) (Ayame had pink hair that went down to her waist, blue eyes, and the Hope's Peak uniform on.) "Um, hello..." (Yoshimi) "Yo." (Ayame) "What's your name and talent? My name is Yoshimi, and as for my talent and last name, uh.. (Yoshimi) Ayame tilts her head. "You can't remember?" (Ayame) "H-How did you know?" (Yoshimi) "Just a thought." (Ayame) (S-Sure..) "Anyway... my name is Ayame Tsumiki. I'm the Ultimate Investigator." "Oh, well, nice to meet you." But before I can give her a handshake, she's already gone. (She must've went to go find clues... She's the Ultimate Investigator, after all...) Otabek Atlin ---- "Alright, guys! We all blacked out after entering this school, correct?" (Haruka) "So then, let's find a teacher! They must've answers." "It's not that I don't agree with your statement, but... I already searched through this whole school. There's no teachers to be found at all." (Ayame) (As expected of the Ultimate Investigator...) "Huh?! Is it possible we're-" (Haruka) "Trapped? Yeah, we are. You noticed the blocked doors and windows too, right?" (Ayame) "Obviously...This isn't good..." (Haruka) When all hope is lost, despair makes it's way through. "Why, hello there~! Sorry I'm late~~!" (And there it was, a small strange-looking panda appearing in front of our eyes.) Category:Chapters Category:Haruka Saotome Category:Yoshimi Category:Otabek Atlin Category:Rusuka